1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system for sensing and repelling animals and more specifically to a system that uses a floodlight and water spray for repelling animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of detecting devices available to determine the presence of an animal or person in a specific area. The well known infrared detection device connected to a flood lamp is a deterrent for intrusion that is installed in many households today. This item is very conventional. All of the present infrared detection devices utilize a timing mechanism to turn the light off after the intruder has passed. Some of these timing mechanisms are adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,386 to Morris uses an infrared sensing device in the lid of a garbage can that triggers a ultrasonic sound wave when a dog or cat tries to knock the lid off the garbage can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,521 to Hollow uses a sensor to trigger a spraying system on a wall to deter a person writing graffiti on the wall. The present utilizes an infrared motion detector which detects any warm-moving object. If the mission was to deter all animals, a simple connection to any one of several repelling devices would suffice. However, if one has an animal in the yard, a distinction must be made between an unwanted animal such as a cat and a pet cat that one does not want to frighten and scare away. None of the prior art addresses the problem of distinguishing between an unwanted animal and a pet animal. In addition, part of the unit is detachable and can be used as a pet sensing device.
What is needed is a system that is not activated when a pet animal is in a yard and activated when an unwanted animal is in the yard. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the Summary of the Invention, and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the Claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.